Me enamoré de tí
by Mizori95
Summary: Cuando ella se fue, los sentimientos de el quedaron ocultos, haciéndolo sufrir...pero ¿que pasaria si ambos sintieran lo mismo? songfic de la cancion de chayanne


**Me enamore de ti**

Comenzaba un caluroso día de verano en Odaiba. La luz de sol entraba por el ventanal de la habitación de un joven rubio, quien luego de estar pensando toda la noche, pudo conciliar el sueño, hasta que…

¡Arriba hermano! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! – dijo un joven de ojos azules y pelo igual de rubio, entrando a la habitación.

Uhmm! – exclamó el otro, tapándose mas con la sábana – creo q no voy a ir , TK –

¿Cómo que no? ¿por qué no?, si hace 5 años que no la vemos –

No te hagas el estúpido, sabés muy bien porque no quiero verla –

Si, yo se. Pero algún día vas a tener q hablar con ella, de todos modos, se va a mudar aquí de nuevo-

Se, ni lo digas – dijo, entrando al baño.

Y su hermano tenia razón, algún día iba a tener q decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pensaba mientras entraba al baño y se metía a la ducha.

Mimi…

_Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza_

_vas alimentando el amor de mi alma_

_y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

_qué será de mí si no te tengo?_

El día q Mimi los llamo a todos, nadie se imaginaba la noticia q tenia para darles…

**Comienzo Flashback**

_¿Para q nos llamaste Mimi? – pregunto Sora, a su mejor amiga_

_Se encontraban Tai, Matt, TK, Sora, Hikari, Joe, Yolei, Ken, Davis y Cody en el parque, esperando a que Mimi les diga para q los había llamado tan urgentemente._

_Eeemm… es muy difícil para mi decirles esto – dijo ella, con lagrimitas en los ojos- pero…me voy a mudar a USA –_

_¿¡QUE?! – gritaron todos_

_¿Cuándo? – pregunto Kari_

_En un par de horas – dijo Mimi – todo fue muy rápido, a mi papa lo transfirieron, y no sabe cuando o si podremos volver – termino, rompiendo a llorar en los brazos de Sora._

_Todos se acercaron a abrazarla, menos Matt, quien creyó q todos sus planes se desmoronaban…_

**Fin Flashback**

Ese día, Matt iba a decirle a Mimi todo lo que sentía, pero no se animó, por miedo a que se le haga mucho mas difícil su partida.

Se había enamorado de ella poco a poco…

Un poco en el digimundo, y otro poco en el año que pasó luego de su regreso a la tierra…

Pasaban días en el parque, haciendo algo q les encantaba y que tenían en común: cantar. A el le encantaba su voz, tan dulce, pero al mismo tiempo decidida…

Pero luego de esa noticia, se sintió muy vacío y mucho mas frío q antes.

El único q sabia d sus sentimientos hacia ella era su hermano TK, quien siempre trato de convencerlo de que le día toda la verdad a Mimi, pero por miedo al rechazo, mas que nada, escondió sus sentimientos a los demás e izo de cuenta que la partida de Mimi no le causaba un gran dolor.

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro..._

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir... "me enamoré de tí"_

_me enamoré de tí..._

Listo. ¿Vamos? – le dijo Matt a TK

Si, vamos -

Los chicos iban a estar en el aeropuerto, ¿no?- preguntó Matt, ya en el auto

Si, iban a ir todos menos Joe e Izzy –

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, todos estaban allí: Tai de la mano de Sora, ya q estaban de novios desde hacia dos años, Kari, quien enseguida se acercó a TK, Yolei abrazada a Ken, Davis y Cody.

llegaste un poco tarde – le dijo Tai, acercándose a él

TK se quedó dormido – mintió.

Claaro – dijo Tai- y… ¿no le compraste nada a la princesa?

¿Por qué tendría q hacerlo? – lo miro Matt, extrañado

Dale, Matt, sos muy obvio, ¿te creías q nadie se dio cuenta q estuviste estos últimos 5 años enamorado de Mimi y sufriendo por eso?- lo sorprendió Tai

Matt se había quedado paralizado: ¿todos lo sabían? Pero no pudo decir nada, ya que la vio….

Ahí estaba, con 6 valijas (todas rosas, por cierto), en el carrito, buscando a sus amigos. Estaba hermosa. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos, con una delicada camisa blanca con flores rosadas y unos zapatos rosas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, un poco más debajo de los hombros. Cuando por fin los vio, la primera en abrazarla fue Yolei, que corrió a ella como un rayo y la abrazo casi sin dejarla respirar. Luego, cuando al fin la soltó, Mimi por fin pudo hablar

AAAHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ como los extrañe a todos!!!!! –

Luego los saludo uno por uno, al llegar a Matt, el estaba colorado, y, extrañamente para el, ella se puso roja cuando la saludó

bienvenida a casa, princesa -

_Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar..._

_eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana..._

_y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

_qué será de mí si no te tengo?_

Cuando termino de saludar a todo el mundo, todos fueron a comer unas hamburguesas para ponerse un poco al día de sus vidas

¡ No puedo creer cuanto han cambiado todos en este tiempo! Y estoy muuy feliz de que al fin estén de novios ustedes dos – dijo Mimi, mirando a TK y a Kari, quienes se pusieron rojos.

Si, bueno, aunque al pobre de TK, ¡Tai lo tiene cortito! – dijo Sora

Jajajjaja – se rieron todos

Bueno chicos, yo creo que tenemos q dejar q Mimi vaya a su departamento a dejar sus cosas y a descansar – dijo Kari.

Nooo! Yo quiero hablar un rato más con ella!! – dijo Yolei

Mas tarde te llamo, y salimos si quieres – dijo Mimi – Ah! Alguno no me podría alcanzar a mi departamento? porque todavía no me dieron mi auto.

Matt te lleva – se apresuro TK – yo voy con Kari, Tai y Sora, así q no será ningún problema, ¿no hermano?- dijo, mirándolo con intención

Eehh…si, no hay ningún problema – dijo el, sin saber si agradecerle o matar a su hermano

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro..._

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir..._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir... "me enamoré de ti"..._

Matt y Mimi terminaron de subir las valijas de ella y subieron ellos al auto de el. Primero, viajaron un rato en silencio, incomodo para los dos, hasta que Mimi no se aguanto, y le pregunto:

y… ¿que estas haciendo últimamente? ¿seguís con la banda? –

si, estamos buscando algún contrato importante, pero por ahora solo tocamos en algunos bares – Matt se sentía muy cómodo hablando de ese tema – ¿y vos? ¿seguís cantando como antes? – dijo mirándola a los ojos

eemm…no tanto como antes, pero si – le dijo, retirando la mirada. La ponía muy nerviosa q la mire tan fijo.

Me gustaría que cantemos juntos alguna canción alguna vez – dijo, sonriendo, al notar q se ponía colorada.

A mi también … es aquí –

Matt ayudo a Mimi a subir todas sus valijas, y cuando estaba por subir al ascensor, desde la puerta del departamento, Mimi le dijo:

¿queres entrar a tomar algo? Tengo un poco de café –

Si, seguro – dijo el, siguiéndola.

El departamento era bastante espacioso, con unos pocos muebles, que, según le había dicho ella antes, una amiga había traído antes de q ella llegue. Yamatto se sentó en el sillón de tres cuerpos.

"cálmate Matt, cálmate…solo estas en su casa, en su sillón, te esta preparando un café, y vas a poder controlarte, y vas a esperar un poco para decirle todo lo que sentís, yyy… ¡no te vas a aguantaar!"-

¿todo bien Matt? – dijo Mimi, dándole la taza de café.

Si si – "malditos pensamientos."

Mimi lo miraba de reojo, lo notaba raro, no sabia porque.

¿queres q cantemos algo? – le pregunto ella

¿En serio? Yo antes no lo había dicho para que cantemos ahora mismo -

No, esta bien, pero tengo ganas de cantar…solo q no se donde esta mi guitarra. ¿Me ayudas a buscarla? – le dijo, haciéndole un puchero

OK, busquemos –

Después de un rato de buscar, Matt encontró el estuche cerca del cuarto de Mimi. Cuando lo abrió, la guitarra era igual a la que el tenia desde hacia 6 años: azul, con unos detalles en blanco.

¿te gusta? – le dijo Mimi cuando lo vio tan extrañado

Es igual a la mía – dijo mirándola a los ojos. De pronto ella se había puesto colorada

Es q cuando estaba en USA extrañaba mucho a mis amigos, y cuando vi la guitarra en un negocio, me hizo acordar mucho a vos, y la compre… cada vez que la tocaba, TE sentía mas cerca – dijo bajando la vista, poniéndose muy colorada. Acababa de decir lo que sentía, luego de haberlo ocultado por mucho tiempo.

Mimi – le dijo Matt

Cuando Mimi levantó la vista, se encontró con Matt muy cerca de ella. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, porque no se esperaba lo que venia después.

- yo también te extrañé mucho, mas de lo que te imaginas… porque… yo te amo… y nunca me anime a decírtelo...- pero Matt no pudo terminar, ya que Mimi lo besó, para callarlo y para demostrarle que a ella también le pasaba lo mismo…

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro..._

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir..._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir..._

Mimi se separó de Matt, y le susurró al oído

yo me di cuenta que te amaba, cuando me tuve que separar de vos, y no sabes lo que sufrí por no poder verte, y en lo único que pensaba era en que quería volver aquí…- dijo sollozando.

shh – la callo Matt, apoyando suavemente su dedo en su boca – ya estamos juntos, y nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

_Si no estás conmigo... me quedo vacío!!_

_ No hay nada q cambiar, no hay nada q fingir..._

_ me enamoré de tí... me enamoré de tí..._

Matt la abrazo fuertemente, demostrándole que no la dejaría ir nunca, y le susurro al oído

Me enamore de vos, princesa...


End file.
